Vorlage:Titel
} } } | Ode1x1 | Ode1x01 = Das verlorene Happy End | Oen1x1 | Oen1x01 = Pilot | Ode1x2 | Ode1x02 = Das, was du am meisten liebst … | Oen1x2 | Oen1x02 = The Thing You Love Most | Ode1x3 | Ode1x03 = Der Fall Snow White | Oen1x3 | Oen1x03 = Snow Falls | Ode1x4 | Ode1x04 = Ein hoher Preis für Gold | Oen1x4 | Oen1x04 = The Price of Gold | Ode1x5 | Ode1x05 = Die leise Stimme des Gewissens | Oen1x5 | Oen1x05 = That Still Small Voice | Ode1x6 | Ode1x06 = Der Hirte | Oen1x6 | Oen1x06 = The Shepherd | Ode1x7 | Ode1x07 = Das Herz ist ein einsamer Jäger | Oen1x7 | Oen1x07 = The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter | Ode1x8 | Ode1x08 = Verzweifelte Seelen | Oen1x8 | Oen1x08 = Desperate Souls | Ode1x9 | Ode1x09 = Im Haus der Hexe | Oen1x9 | Oen1x09 = True North | Ode1x10 = Der Schmerz der Liebe | Oen1x10 = 7:15 A.M. | Ode1x11 = Frucht des vergifteten Baumes | Oen1x11 = Fruit of the Poisonous Tree | Ode1x12 = Das Biest und die Schöne | Oen1x12 = Skin Deep | Ode1x13 = Fluch und Versuchung | Oen1x13 = What Happened to Frederick | Ode1x14 = Jenseits der Träume | Oen1x14 = Dreamy | Ode1x15 = Wolfswinter | Oen1x15 = Red-Handed | Ode1x16 = Finsternis im Herzen | Oen1x16 = Heart of Darkness | Ode1x17 = Der Hutmacher | Oen1x17 = Hat Trick | Ode1x18 = Schmetterlingseffekt | Oen1x18 = The Stable Boy | Ode1x19 = Die Rückkehr und die Fragen | Oen1x19 = The Return | Ode1x20 = Emmas Bürde | Oen1x20 = The Stranger | Ode1x21 = Ein Apfel, rot wie Blut | Oen1x21 = An Apple Red as Blood | Ode1x22 = Ein Land ohne Magie | Oen1x22 = A Land Without Magic | deSx1 | deSx01 | Ode2x0 | Ode2x00 = Die Magie kehrt zurück | enSx1 | enSx01 | Oen2x0 | Oen2x00 = Magic Is Coming | Ode2x1 | Ode2x01 = Der neue Fluch der Freiheit | Oen2x1 | Oen2x01 = Broken | Ode2x2 | Ode2x02 = Zwei Seelen in der Brust | Oen2x2 | Oen2x02 = We Are Both | Ode2x3 | Ode2x03 = Muttergefühle | Oen2x3 | Oen2x03 = Lady of the Lake | Ode2x4 | Ode2x04 = Der Zorn des Krokodils | Oen2x4 | Oen2x04 = The Crocodile | Ode2x5 | Ode2x05 = Der Doktor aus einem anderen Land | Oen2x5 | Oen2x05 = The Doctor | Ode2x6 | Ode2x06 = Der Traum von Tallahassee | Oen2x6 | Oen2x06 = Tallahassee | Ode2x7 | Ode2x07 = Kinder des Mondes | Oen2x7 | Oen2x07 = Child of the Moon | Ode2x8 | Ode2x08 = Hinab in verborgene Welten | Oen2x8 | Oen2x08 = Into the Deep | Ode2x9 | Ode2x09 = Herzkönigin | Oen2x9 | Oen2x09 = Queen of Hearts | Ode2x10 = Das Spiel der Grille | Oen2x10 = The Cricket Game | Ode2x11 = An der Grenze | Oen2x11 = The Outsider | Ode2x12 = Das Leben, der Tod und die Alternativen | Oen2x12 = In the Name of the Brother | Ode2x13 = Anton und die Bohnenranke | Oen2x13 = Tiny | Ode2x14 = Rumpelstilzchens Spiel mit dem Schicksal | Oen2x14 = Manhattan | Ode2x15 = Vom Verlöschen des Guten | Oen2x15 = The Queen Is Dead | Ode2x16 = Das Herz von Cora | Oen2x16 = The Miller's Daughter | Ode2x17 = Willkommen in Storybrooke | Oen2x17 = Welcome to Storybrooke | Ode2x18 = Selbstlos, mutig und treu | Oen2x18 = Selfless, Brave and True | Ode2x19 = Lacey und die Erinnerung an Belle | Oen2x19 = Lacey | Ode2x20 = Die boshafte Welt der Königin | Oen2x20 = The Evil Queen | Ode2x21 = Zweiter Stern rechts … | Oen2x21 = Second Star to the Right | Ode2x22 = … und dann immer geradeaus bis zur Morgendämmerung | Oen2x22 = And Straight on 'Til Morning | deSx3 | deSx03 | Ode3x0 | Ode3x00 | enSx3 | enSx03 | Oen3x0 | Oen3x00 = Journey to Neverland | Ode3x1 | Ode3x01 = Wenn böse Träume fliegen lernen | Oen3x1 | Oen3x01 = The Heart of the Truest Believer | Ode3x2 | Ode3x02 = Erkenne dich selbst | Oen3x2 | Oen3x02 = Lost Girl | Ode3x3 | Ode3x03 = Eine recht ungewöhnliche Fee | Oen3x3 | Oen3x03 = Quite a Common Fairy | Ode3x4 | Ode3x04 = Hört ihr die Melodie des Rattenfängers? | Oen3x4 | Oen3x04 = Nasty Habits | Ode3x5 | Ode3x05 = Und sie wurden Piraten | Oen3x5 | Oen3x05 = Good Form | Ode3x6 | Ode3x06 = Unter dem Meer | Oen3x6 | Oen3x06 = Ariel | Ode3x7 | Ode3x07 = Reich der Schatten | Oen3x7 | Oen3x07 = Dark Hollow | Ode3x8 | Ode3x08 = Die Lüge am Ende der ewigen Jugend | Oen3x8 | Oen3x08 = Think Lovely Thoughts | Ode3x9 | Ode3x09 = Rettet Henry | Oen3x9 | Oen3x09 = Save Henry | Ode3x10 = Pans neues Neverland? | Oen3x10 = The New Neverland | Ode3x11 = Es war keinmal… | Oen3x11 = Going Home | Ode3x12 = Grün ist das neue Schwarz | Oen3x12 = New York City Serenade | Ode3x13 = Hexenjagd | Oen3x13 = Witch Hunt | Ode3x14 = Rapunzels Turm der Angst | Oen3x14 = The Tower | Ode3x15 = Wo Lumière ist, ist auch Schatten | Oen3x15 = Quiet Minds | Ode3x16 = Grün vor Neid | Oen3x16 = It's Not Easy Being Green | Ode3x17 = Captain Black Beard und die Jolly Roger | Oen3x17 = The Jolly Roger | Ode3x18 = Unsere Mütter, unsere Täter | Oen3x18 = Bleeding Through | Ode3x19 = Vergiftet ist die Seele des Fluchs | Oen3x19 = A Curious Thing | Ode3x20 = Sei mit uns, sprach die gute Hexe von Oz | Oen3x20 = Kansas | Ode3x21 = Emmas Dilemma mit der Geschichte | Oen3x21 = Snow Drifts | Ode3x22 = Ein kühler Wind weht durch das Haus | Oen3x22 = There's No Place Like Home | Ode4x1 | Ode4x01 = Elsa und Anna von Arendelle | Oen4x1 | Oen4x01 = A Tale of Two Sisters | Ode4x2 | Ode4x02 = Mauern aus Eis | Oen4x2 | Oen4x02 = White Out | Ode4x3 | Ode4x03 = Im Winter der Schneekönigin | Oen4x3 | Oen4x03 = Rocky Road | Ode4x4 | Ode4x04 = Der Zauberlehrling | Oen4x4 | Oen4x04 = The Apprentice | Ode4x5 | Ode4x05 = Ein Splitter des Zauberspiegels | Oen4x5 | Oen4x05 = Breaking Glass | Ode4x6 | Ode4x06 = Das Faksimile der Liebe | Oen4x6 | Oen4x06 = Family Business | Ode4x7 | Ode4x07 = Die Tragödie der drei Schwestern | Oen4x7 | Oen4x07 = The Snow Queen | Ode4x8 | Ode4x08 = Magie ist Sehnsucht, doch schnell wird sie zum Fluch | Oen4x8 | Oen4x08 = Smash the Mirror | Ode4x9 | Ode4x09 = Wenn Feen verschwinden | Oen4x9 | Oen4x09 = Fall | Ode4x10 | Oen4x10 = Shattered Sight | Ode4x11 | Oen4x11 = Heroes and Villains | Ode4x12 | Oen4x12 = Darkness on the Edge of Town | Ode4x13 | Oen4x13 = Unforgiven | Ode4x14 | Oen4x14 = Enter the Dragon | Ode4x15 | Oen4x15 = Poor Unfortunate Soul | Ode4x16 | Oen4x16 = Best Laid Plans | Ode4x17 | Oen4x17 = Heart of Gold | Ode4x18 | Oen4x18 = Sympathy for the De Vil | Ode4x19 | Oen4x19 = Lily | Ode4x20 | Oen4x20 = Mother | Ode4x21 | Oen4x21 = Operation Mongoose Part 1 | Ode4x22 | Oen4x22 = Operation Mongoose Part 2 | Ode5x1 | Ode5x01 | Oen5x1 | Oen5x01 = The Dark Swan | Wde1x1 | Wde1x01 = Folgen wir dem weißen Kaninchen! | Wen1x1 | Wen1x01 = Down the Rabbit Hole | Wde1x2 | Wde1x02 = Vertrauen ist ein großes Wort | Wen1x2 | Wen1x02 = Trust Me | Wde1x3 | Wde1x03 = Vergissmeinnicht | Wen1x3 | Wen1x03 = Forget Me Not | Wde1x4 | Wde1x04 = Wer bist du, Anastasia? | Wen1x4 | Wen1x04 = The Serpent | Wde1x5 | Wde1x05 = Leidet auch ein Herz aus Stein? | Wen1x5 | Wen1x05 = Heart of Stone | Wde1x6 | Wde1x06 = Nicht jeder findet, was er sucht | Wen1x6 | Wen1x06 = Who's Alice | Wde1x7 | Wde1x07 = Böses Blut | Wen1x7 | Wen1x07 = Bad Blood | Wde1x8 | Wde1x08 = Im Inferno von Jafar und der Roten Königin | Wen1x8 | Wen1x08 = Home | Wde1x9 | Wde1x09 = Nur keine Angst | Wen1x9 | Wen1x09 = Nothing to Fear | Wde1x10 = Der Fluch der guten Tat | Wen1x10 = Dirty Little Secrets | Wde1x11 = Das Herz aller Dinge | Wen1x11 = Heart of the Matter | Wde1x12 = Diebe und Liebe | Wen1x12 = To Catch a Thief | Wde1x13 = Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind … | Wen1x13 = And They Lived… | #default = Unbekannter Folgencode }} Mit dieser Vorlage wird automatisch ein Episodentitel als Link gebildet. Als Parameter muss der Folgencode (x) übergeben werden. Es kann der Parameter lang übergeben werden, um die Sprache des Titels zu wählen (de für Deutsch (Standard), en für Englisch). Folgen, für die es noch keine synchronisierte Fassung gibt, zeigen auch bei den deutschen Titeln den Originaltitel an. Es kann der Parameter serie übergeben werden, um die Serie zu wählen. W''' für Once Upon a Time in Wonderland.'''O für Once Upon a Time, wird angenommen wenn der Parameter fehlt. Das Special Die Magie kehrt zurück zum Start der zweiten Staffel läßt sich mit Sx01 '''oder 2x00''' aufrufen. Beispiel: * für * für * für Titel